Kiss From A Rose
by Vamptress RayZor
Summary: Short one-shot based on the song "Kiss From A Rose" by Seal. Angstdrama. Yuffie? This is an apology for those who are reading my Kingdom Hearts fic, which is currently on hold. Enjoy!


_**Kiss From A Rose**_

_By: Yuffie Kisaragi2_

_Summary: Short one-shot based on the song "Kiss From A Rose" by Seal. Angst/drama. Yuffie/?_

_Disclaimer: I own neither the game nor the song, but at least give me my sanity back to claim my plot, damn you!_

_**Kiss From A Rose...**_

A cool, refreshing breeze ruffled her short ebony locks as she walked away from her home for the last time. She would never again return, yet she seemed not to care. Too many painful memories were there... Memories of "Him".

The man they had all believed ageless... The man she believed that she loved... The man whom she HAD loved... But they were wrong. Cloud, Tifa, everyone! Especially her... She may have loved him, but how could she have ever believed that she could have changed him? He wasn't a man... He was a monster... And she had been sure to tell him that before she left his sorry ass there.

* * *

_There used to be a greying tower alone on the sea_

_You became the light on the dark side of me_

_Love remained the drug that's the high and not the pill_

* * *

How could she forget the love that had reflected in his eyes for two years? But hurt only followed... And the betrayal that he had accused her of.... The betrayal that she NEVER would have done...

* * *

_But did you know_

_That when it snows_

_My eyes become large and_

_The light that you shine can be seen_

* * *

Maybe she could have handled the situation better... Maybe the accusations were justifyable... Even if she wouldn't- COULDN'T- ever do that to him.

She had walked into her small hut, trying to hold back the sobs but unable, only to see his slender fisique standing in the middle of her living area, roses in his hands. The mascara that she had so carefully applied that morning was streaming down her pale cheeks in charcoal rivulets.

"Yuffie," he murmured, taking one stride across the room and enveloping her in his arms in one swift, gentle movement. "What is wrong?"

Oh, how she loved his scent. The way that he always smelled of gunpowder and herbal tea. The way that his arms wrapped around her lovingly, his left claw ever-so gentle so to not accidentally cut her soft flesh. His deep voice murmurung to her, telling her that she'll be fine. His lving, tender embrace, silky strands of midnight hair, garnet eyes so full of love-

* * *

_Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey_

_Ooh, the more I get of you_

_The stranger it feels_

_Yeah_

* * *

-Yet it could all change with one little phrase...

_Now that your rose is in bloom_

_A light hits the glom on the grave_

Her round navy-grey eyes drifted up, sniffles escaping her every few moments.

"Vinnie... I-" she halted, sudenly unsure of what his reaction would be. At first, she though that he would be as upset as she was, then maybe he'd be happy-

"You what?"

-But she was so confused now. Would he be angry? Happy? Sad? What?

"I'm pregnant," she blurted out suddenly, softer than she had originally intended. She had hoped it would come out as bold as the word "prgnant" itself sounded. So definite and unchallenged... Not soft, weak, scared...

* * *

_There is so much a man can tell you_

_So much he can say_

* * *

His arms dropped from her and she could hear his boots clunk as he took three or four steps backwards... Away from her... "What?"

She swallowed hard. "I'm pregnant," she repeated, only slightly louder than the first time. A fury of which she had never witnessed flashed in his eyes. "V-Vincent?"

"You didn't take the pills did you?"

Her eyes widened. "WHAT!? Vincent! I would never lie-"

"You did lie," his deep, threatening voice boomed. He ignored the cry that escaped her and swept past her toward the door. "You lied."

Her mind whirling, she said the only thing that she could to get a rise out of him. "You fucking _monster_! I would NEVER lie!"

His crimson eyes flashed again and the door slammed closed.

* * *

_But you remain_

_My power, My Pleasure, My Pain_

_Baby_

* * *

As the soft breeze mussed her hair again, another tear slid down her cheek. She saw the sun setting and mounted her golden chocobo, appropriately named Sugar Rush.

_(C'mon... It's over.)_

She sniffed loudly, remembering the look on his face when she walked into Turtle's Paradise with her only friends in the world-

* * *

_To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny_

_Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby_

* * *

-Reno Tarks and Rude Rodriguez, ex-Turks.

* * *

_But did you know_

_That when it snows_

_My eyes become large and_

_The light that you shine can be seen_

* * *

The two ex-Turks had walked into Turtle's Paradise with Yuffie, none of them expecting to see Vincent sitting at the bar, a beer in his claw. Of course, Vincent saw them and automatically assumed, since Reno had a comforting arm around the young woman, that they were...

Wow, how assumptions had been trying to ruin her life recently.

The red-head shot the raven-haired man a glare before helping Yuffie into her seat, her back toward the bar.

"Thought so," Yuffie heard Vicnent mutter half-drunkenly.

* * *

_...And if I should fall_

_I know I've been kissed by a rose_

_...Kissed by a rose on the grave_

* * *

In the blink of an eye, Reno was across the diner/bar, EMR out and ready for a fight. "Reno!" Yuffie yelled.

"You fuckin' vampire! Apologize to her, now!"

Vincent stod, lightning flashing in his garnet pools of never-ending depth. Though tall, Reno was taller than him by two inches, but Vincent still managed to look imposing.

Shaking her head, Yuffie cleared it of the memory from the bar scene that happened the night before. Both men had ended up injured, but she had not seen how badly. Rude had ushered her out.

"C'mon... It's over. They'll fight it out."

She'd cried on his shoulder, confessing that she still loved Vincent... That she wished that he would believe her... That, secretly, she prayed that she wasn't pregnant... That she only wanted Vincent to forgive her so they could go back to the way things used to be.

Navy-grey eyes stared down at the rose in her hand as another tear slipped down her cheek and fell amidst Sugar Rush's gorgeous golden feathers.

* * *

_Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey_

_Ooh, the more I get of you_

_The stranger it feels, yeah_

_Now that your rose is in bloom_

_A light hits the gloom on the grave_

* * *

Now, as she rode along the coast, the rose in her hand, she regretted this decision. She could have chosen to aborted and Vincent wouldn't have had to know. It would have kept their relationship together... She could have stayed with him and it would have been normal... Maybe she should go back to him, beg for forgiveness?

"No," she scolded herself aloud. "If he loves me, he'll find me. If he doesn't..." she let it fall off, unspoken to herself. Even if she were to believe the latter, she tried not to think of it,

Her stormy blue eyes stared ahead, tears still slipping down her ever-pale cheeks.

* * *

_There is so much a man could tell you_

_So much he could say_

_But you remain_

_My Power, My Pleasure, My Pain_

* * *

_Yuffie..._

_Yuffie..._

_Yuffie..._

_I'm..._

"So sorry..."

Wutainese orbs flickered open to meet garnet eyes looking down at her. A tear, not not from her own eyes, trickled down her cold left cheek.

"Vinnie?

He held her closer. "Please forgive me, Yuffie."

"Where-"

"Nibelheim. You left two months ago, but Cloud found you unconcsious near Gongaga. You were cold and sick and your chocobo was dead."

After a moment for this information to sink in and another moment for her memory to return fully, her eyes widened. "No," she gasped helplessly. "My... My baby."

Anger, embarrassment, sadness, truth... All plus more lay within his eyes at that moment, forcing him to look away. "You were sick because... You had a miscarriage."

* * *

_Baby_

_To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny_

_Won't you tell me, is that healthy baby?_

_But did you know_

_That when it snows_

_My eyes become large and_

_The light that you shine can be seen_

* * *

The remebrance of pain washed over her and she swallowed. "It hurt," she muttered, more to herself.

Vincent's shoulders slumped in silent defeat and Yuffie could see the hallows of his cheeks, the dark rings beneath his eyes, the extr paleness that even Vincent did not possess when healthy.

"Vincent? Were you here the whole time?"

His eyes rose to meet hers.

* * *

_Baby,_

_I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey_

_Ooh, the more I get of you_

_The stranger it feels, yeah_

_Now that your rose is in bloom_

_A light hits the gloom_

_On the grave_

* * *

Emerald eyes watched from across the room, invisible to everyone else. _At least my friends may have their happy endings,_ came her whispering voice. Tossing a white lilly and a red rose onto the floor, she slowly faded away.

* * *

_Now that your rose is in bloom_

_A light hits the gloom_

_On a..._

_Grave..._

* * *

_YK2: Yeah, this is susposed to be an apology for those of you reading my KH fan fic... My last chapter got erased and I can't remember what exactly I had in it..._

_Dracon: It's Surka's fault._

_Surka: WHAT!? Why's it MY fault!?_

_Dracon: Because YOU were the one that was supposed to be feeding the computer gremlins something OTHER than her floppy discs._

_Surka: Eh heh... SORRY!_

_YK2: Anyways, feed back is requested, not required. Gawd, I need more decongestant... Till Next Time! Audi!!!_

_-**Y**uffie **K**isaragi**2**, **D**racon **F**ira, & **S**urka **S**okyu_


End file.
